Ash's Life Changing Book
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Misty discovers Ash reading. He never does that! Something was definitely up. Sorry, rubbish summary. Please R&R.


**Hey :) It's me again for yet another oneshot. This time it's mainly PokeShipping with bits of RocketShipping and WishfulShipping too. Either way, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Iris: 14**

**Cilan: 16**

**Brock: 19**

**Jessie: 29**

**James: 27**

**Disclaimer: ** Nope, I definitely don't own pokemon :)

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the Unova region. The shining sun and the gentle wind made you feel very uplifted indeed. Cilan and Brock were busy preparing breakfast together. Brock stirred the homemade porridge while Cilan chopped up the fruit to add to the meal.  
Iris was sat in an old gnarled tree and eating an apple with her pokemon partner Axew who was sitting on her lap. She was watching her boyfriend, Cilan cook, with a dreamy expression on her face.  
Misty was over from the Kanto region to visit her best friend. She sat up against a log with a magazine about water pokemon in her hands. Nobody knew it, but she wasn't actually reading it. Instead, she was watching Ash closely. He had been acting very oddly for the past few days. Ash had been reading a book. He never did that! Something was definitely up. Misty closed her magazine and wandered over to her best friend.

'Hi Ash. Whatcha reading?' she asked gently.  
Ash smiled up at her before closing the book and placing it down.  
'Hey, Mist. Aha! Wouldn't you like to know!' he tapped her nose before walking off.  
Misty sighed. He had given her that answer three times in a row. What could be the matter?

_Later:_

Once everyone had helped pack up after lunch, Ash strolled casually over to the book. He picked it up and began reading it. After a few minutes, he was absorbed in it.  
Misty walked over to him and sat opposite him.  
'Reading again?' she asked him.  
Ash nodded but said nothing.  
'What's it called?' she questioned.  
Ash shrugged.  
'I dunno exactly. Something along the lines of becoming a pokemon master.' he replied vaguely.  
Inwardly, Misty tore out her orange hair. She sighed.  
'Aren't you already skilled enough? You don't need some dumb book!' she grinned.  
Ash blushed at this and shrugged.  
'Well I haven't won a league yet so maybe I do need it.'  
Misty bit her lip.  
'Can I read it?' she asked him cautiously.  
Ash dropped the book in alarm. He snatched it up quickly before she could read the contents.  
'Um maybe later. I'm finished with it for now. Wanna have a pokemon battle?' he asked hurriedly.  
Misty shook her head.  
'No thanks, Ash. I'm not really in the mood.' she replied.  
_I'm too worried about you._  
Misty headed into her tent while Ash went to his. Something was very wrong indeed.

_Much later:_

Misty watched Ash from her tent. She saw him walk over to his book, pick it up and read it. He sat down with Pikachu and held it up for them both to see.  
_Why can't he show me?_  
Sighing, Misty wandered out of her tent and back over to Ash. This time she didn't bother talking to him. Instead she just sat down opposite and observed.  
_Oh, he's so handsome when he concentrates._  
Ash licked his lips thoughtfully and turned the page.  
_Oh, he drives me crazy!_  
Misty's love struck thoughts were interrupted by someone sneaking up behind Ash. It was Jessie from Team Rocket.  
Misty tried to warn Ash but her mouth was too dry from worry. Her warning came out as a squeak.  
Suddenly, the woman lunged forward and snatched Ash's book. He and Pikachu fell off their chair with alarm.  
'Hey! Give that back!' he cried desperately.  
Suddenly James appeared with Meowth on his shoulder.  
'Ooh, Jessie. What have you got there?' he asked his teammate.  
Suddenly the blank cover of the book fell to the floor, revealing it's true identity.  
Jessie laughed loudly as she read the title.  
'How To Confess To Your Best Friend.'  
James and Meowth roared with laughter.  
'Aw!' cooed the magenta hair woman in a patronising way. 'So twerp. You want to confess to the red head?'  
Ash's face flushed red with anger and embarrassment.  
His balled hands shook with rage.  
Ash took a deep breath.  
'Maybe you should borrow it. We've been waiting years for you to confess to James.' he replied calmly.  
Meowth carried on laughing while James came to an abrupt halt. Both the human team rocket members froze and their faces turned the colour of Jessie's hair. Ash took that moment to snatch back the book and leg it back to the tent.  
Misty turned to Pikachu.  
'Will you do the honours, sweetie?'  
The mouse let out a huge electric attack that sent the trio flying into the atmosphere. Soon after, a vague ping was heard.  
Misty thanked the mouse before seeing poor Ash. She unzipped his tent quietly and crawled in. She came face to face with a horrible sight. Ash's face was red and all wet with tears. Misty's heart clenched as her eyes took in his miserable expression. She pulled out a tissue and began mopping him. Ash smiled gratefully at his crush.  
'Oh Ash. It's not that bad.' she soothed.  
Ash sniffed but couldn't manage to reply.  
Misty grinned at him before continuing.  
'It's not that bad falling in love with Brock.'  
Ash managed a laugh despite his sorrow.  
'I'm not in love with Brock. I'm in love with you.' he admitted, blushing. 'Sorry.'  
Misty smiled sadly at him.  
'It's not a bad thing, Ash.'  
He sniffed and looked at the ground.  
'Yeah it is.'  
Misty took his hand.  
'Believe me. It's not. It's not bad because I feel the same way.' she confessed. 'I love you too.' she blushed.  
Ash looked deep into her eyes.  
'Really? You really mean it?' he asked, not believing what he was hearing.  
Misty nodded, her ponytail bobbing up and down.  
Ash smiled and squeezed her hand.  
'I'm sorry you had to find out via team rocket.' he apologised.  
Misty shrugged.  
'I'm lucky to hear it at all. I've been waiting 4 years for you to say that.'  
Ash smiled at her sheepishly.  
'Sorry I took so long. Maybe...' he took a deep breath. 'Maybe I can make it up to you with a kiss?'  
Misty's eyes lit up.  
'I've been waiting for you to say that too.' she laughed.  
Ash laughed for a second before leaning his face closer to hers. Misty bought her face nearer and nearer until their lips locked. Their first kiss! They pulled away after a few seconds. Ash licked his lips and looked into her eyes. Cerulean Blue met Chocolate before they leaned in for another kiss.

_Outside the tent:_

Brock stood outside with Pikachu on his shoulder. Cilan and his girlfriend Iris stood to Brock's left while Jessie stood with her head on James' shoulder. Ash and Misty weren't the only ones who had confessed. Waterfall tears fell down the pokemon doctor's face.  
'Why am I the only one without a girlfriend?' he whined, his teeth in a hankie. Pikachu patted him on the head sympathetically.  
'At least I still have you, buddy. At least I still have you.'

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Thanks for reading :) I'm gonna go now and finish training my Volcarona. It's level 98 so only two more levels :D After that I've only gotta train my Zekrom then I have finished pokemon white :( I've been playing it exactly six months tomorrow :')**

**So:**

**AmyBieberKetchum is signing out to squeal over the fact that Pokemon Black and White 2 are out in 18 days xD**


End file.
